Instant crush
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Febril a causa de las saimyōshō absorbidas, Miroku le confiesa a Sango que jamás podría estar junto a ella. •& Fic para '¡Mesa que más aplauda' del foro ¡Siéntate!


¡Hola!~ Vengo otra vez en respuesta a la actividad del **foro ¡Siéntate!** : _¡Mesa que más aplauda!_ Esta vez con la canción _Instant crush_ (Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablancas), propuesta por Yumipon, a quien está dedicado el fic. Espero que te guste, sufrímuchoescribiendojijijji~

Aprovecho el segundo de fama para agradecer a mi beta Jaz: gracias por ayudarme cada vez que me ataca la inseguridad, soslamásadorablebruja

Lectores, espero que disfruten mucho de la lectura y me hagan saber su opinión por medio de un review~ ¡Viva el Miroku/Sango!

Mor.

* * *

 ** **‣** instant crush**

Habían tenido la situación bajo control casi la totalidad de la batalla, incluso a pesar de estar cansados y con el ánimo por el suelo. Pero durante los últimos minutos, la situación se invirtió. En un segundo de descuido, Sango salió volando del cuerpo de Kirara, dejando un reguero de sangre en el camino luego de recibir de lleno el ataque de uno de los demonios. Su cuerpo maltrecho dio contra las paredes escarpadas del paso que estaban cruzando, entre que Miroku gritaba su nombre e Inuyasha maldecía. Kirara, también lastimada por el golpe, logró acomodarse en el aire antes de caer y se apuró a correr junto a su dueña.

Kagome susurró el nombre de Sango, y en cuanto la notó moverse con visible dolor, aprovechó el momento de pequeño triunfo del demonio para cargar otra flecha y disparar. El maldito pudo darse cuenta justo a tiempo para salvarse del mortal proyectil, pero la flecha se incrustó en su carne de todas formas. El demonio rugió y partió la flecha en dos, girándose con el rostro transformado por el odio hacia Kagome.

—¡No los venceremos jamás de esta forma!

—¡Miroku, no hagas estupideces!

Inuyasha no alcanzó a frenarlo, luchaba enardecidamente contra varios demonios sueltos y en particular con dos hábiles espadachines, humanos, pero al servicio de Naraku después de todo. Kagome, varios pasos detrás del hanyō, volvió a gritar "¡Monje Miroku, no lo haga!". Sango no reaccionó en lo absoluto. Muchos metros más a la izquierda, intentaba reponerse de su visión doble e incorporarse, completamente desorientada y desprovista de su arma. Kirara espantaba a los demonios que querían rematar a su humana mostrando los dientes con ímpetu.

El monje no escuchó ningún otro reclamo. Desanudó el rosario e inmediatamente el _tekkō_ no fue suficiente para detener el poder de su agujero negro. Confiando en la rapidez de Kirara, apuntó inmediatamente a la amenaza contra Sango. Kirara reaccionó tal como imaginó: tomó a Sango (que todavía no salía de su estupor) y voló lejos, posiblemente a la zona donde estaba Shippō a resguardo.

—¡Miroku, estúpido! ¡Te estás matando!

Miroku no dio señales de oírlo, entre que apretaba los dientes por el dolor que comenzaba a extenderse por su brazo, sintiendo un sabor metálico y conocido en su boca. Kagome gimió, temerosa, y tensó el arco nuevamente, concentrándose para acabar con la amenaza lo antes posible, antes de que Miroku se lastimara más. Esta vez la flecha, rodeada de una intensa luz violácea, recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del demonio para incrustarse en su corazón. Entre tanto el demonio se miraba la herida con asombro y trastabillaba hacia atrás, Miroku volvió el agujero hacia donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome.

—¡Ahora, Inuyasha!

—¡Mierda! ¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó el hanyō, pero inmediatamente abandonó la pelea para tomar a Kagome en brazos y saltar lo más lejos posible de allí. El montón de demonios, incluidos los espadachines, se vieron absorbidos por el agujero negro. No tuvieron tiempo siquiera de escupir una maldición. Pero, así como barrió el campo de batalla de todos los demonios que podrían dañar a sus amigos, se deshizo de todas las saimyōshō que revoloteaban la zona. Sintiendo que pronto sería muy tarde, volvió a cubrir su agujero negro con el rosario y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el yermo suelo. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, revisó que su agujero quedara a resguardo y, justo cuando sentía que los pies de Inuyasha golpeaban el suelo a su lado, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Despertó varias horas más tarde. Observó el techo sobre su cabeza. Estaba en alguna cabaña, pero en ese momento le pareció imposible saber en dónde, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza que habían estado muy cerca de llegar a la aldea de Kaede, y que lo más probable era que estuviera ahí. Seguía aturdido. Se miró el brazo que contenía su maldición con los ojos entornados. Palpitaba, como si todo lo que había absorbido en su vida quisiera escaparse justo en ese momento. No era una sensación agradable, pero tampoco era nueva. Después de todo, formaba parte de sus más recurrentes pesadillas.

Estaba sudando, pero no tenía calor. No necesitaba más indicios.

—El veneno… —masculló. Tal vez Inuyasha tuviera razón y era un imbécil, pero con Sango herida era difícil ganar una lucha como la que Naraku les había planteado. Ese bastardo… si las cosas seguían ese rumbo, terminaría matándolo. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se estuviera esforzando. Le bastaba con poner alguna de esas malditas avispas y su vida se veía inmediatamente amenazada—. Sango —siguió entonces en lo que quiso ser un grito, sin embargo, las fuerzas no le permitieron más que soltar un débil murmullo. Recién lograba recordar que Sango había volado una distancia considerable con una herida de gran tamaño, para finalmente golpearse contra rocas. La última vez que la había visto… sí, intentaba incorporarse, pero parecía débil—. Ah, mierda…

—Ya veo que has despertado. Kaede dijo que te quedes quieto ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas descansar.

Miroku giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró con Inuyasha custodiando la cabaña. Estaba sentado en su pose habitual y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Inuyasha… —dijo. Intentó incorporarse, pero su amigo se apuró a apoyar un pie sobre su pecho, imposibilitándole el movimiento.

—¿No me has oído? Necesitas descansar —gruñó. Se acercó a él un tanto y lo miró, sin dejar de juntar las cejas—. Miroku, un día de estos no despertarás. ¿Quieres hacerme el maldito favor de hacerme caso la próxima vez?

El monje lo observó. Era como si cada palabra que decía su amigo viniera desde muy lejos, y encima su cerebro tardaba mucho en procesar la información. Y su brazo seguía latiendo. Realmente, no le importaba eso: él sabía que moriría. Más pronto que tarde, lo sabía cada vez que palpitaba su mano maldita, su brazo entero.

—¿Sango? —fue todo lo que dijo, e Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada dura y negó con la cabeza, como quien se encuentra resignado.

—Está recuperándose de las heridas —le respondió. El alivio en el rostro de Miroku fue inmediato; cerró los ojos y continuó sintiendo ese latir incesante—. Es por ella que has hecho esta estupidez, ¿cierto?

No respondió. Sabía que Inuyasha no necesitaba preguntar algo así. Su amigo era de lo más bruto y no sabía expresar sus sentimientos de la manera que debería, pero no era ningún idiota y podía leer a Miroku a la perfección.

—Sería mucho más fácil si solo… —Inuyasha suspiró. ¿Y quién era él para decir esas cosas, de todos modos? Ni siquiera podía decirle a Kagome que la amaba, y aún se seguía encontrando con su viejo amor a escondidas, como si estuviera cometiendo algún delito. No era ningún ejemplo a seguir, pero…

Miroku sintió que la fiebre volvía a ganarle. Comenzó a tiritar de nuevo y en poco tiempo volvió a dormirse, sin mediar palabra. Inuyasha se acercó, remojó la tela que cubría el rostro de su amigo, y volvió a colocársela con cuidado. Vaya imbécil. ¿Cómo haría para evitar que siguiera lastimándose así?

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió e ingresó Kagome, seguida de Sango. La exterminadora tenía el torso vendado y una fina manta sobre los hombros. Se la veía pálida, pero tenía mejor aspecto que un par de horas atrás.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Pues se despierta y vuelve a perder la consciencia. Ha pasado ya un par de veces, pero esta vez dijo algo más que incoherencias.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Sango. Kagome la ayudaba a caminar al interior, pues la herida seguía doliéndole. Se sentaron cerca de Inuyasha y Miroku.

—Sí —aseguró él—. Preguntó por ti. Cuando escuchó que estabas bien, volvió a desmayarse.

—Oh…

Mientras Sango miraba el agitado rostro de Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada. Kagome lucía preocupada. Inuyasha no estaba mucho mejor. Esta vez había absorbido demasiado veneno y la anciana Kaede no había tenido tapujos para decirle que corría grave peligro. Tenían hierbas suficientes para tratarlo, pero tal vez lo mejor sería otro tipo de medicina. Se preguntó qué tan buena idea sería traer medicina del futuro y si acaso eso tendría efectos negativos en Miroku.

—Creo que podríamos hacer una visita a Jinenji —dijo Kagome de pronto—. Él tiene hierbas medicinales que nadie más cultiva.

—Es una grandiosa idea, Kagome —dijo Sango, volviéndose hacia ella con rostro esperanzado.

—Saldremos ahora —aseguró Inuyasha—. Tú también descansa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Seguro. Gracias, Inuyasha. Kagome.

—Volveremos pronto.

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron de la cabaña de inmediato, dejando a Sango un poco más tranquila. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Jinenji y su campo, pero confiaba absolutamente en Kagome, y estaba segura de que ellos dos conseguirían lo que fuera necesario para que Miroku se mejorara.

—Sube —le dijo Inuyasha. Kagome pareció confundida, pero enseguida se puso manos a la obra.

—¿No vamos a avisarle a la anciana Kaede? —preguntó, mientras Inuyasha comenzaba una rápida carrera. Seguían doliéndole los músculos y las heridas que tenía no habían terminado de sanar, pero era el que en mejor estado se encontraba y lo más rápido que tenían a mano.

—Se lo tendrá que decir Sango —rugió, con un tono de voz más alto para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del viento que los envolvía—. Necesitamos esas hierbas cuanto antes.

—¿Tan mal está?

Inuyasha no respondió.

* * *

Sango pasó varias horas en silencio. Kaede había ido a revisar el estado de Miroku, sin sorprenderse demasiado de que ella estuviera allí, pero aconsejándole que lo mejor sería estar recostada y descansando. Sango hizo caso omiso, y se apuró a comentarle que Inuyasha y Kagome habían partido a lo de Jinenji. La vieja asintió, con seriedad.

—Eso es bueno, muy bueno —aseguró. Luego volvió a mojar la tela con el agua fría y a limpiar la cara de Miroku con ella, dejándola finalmente sobre su frente—. La fiebre no ha bajado.

—No… y no deja de… de tener pesadillas, supongo. Llama a su padre. Anciana, dígame…

—Sango, no quieres escucharlo. Quédate con él, te prepararé algo para comer.

La anciana se marchó sin decirle nada más. Volvió al poco rato con una bandeja con verduras y sopa caliente, y, por supuesto, la medicina para Miroku.

—Dale un poco ahora, y otro poco antes de que duermas.

—Me quedaré cuidándolo.

Kaede la observó con aquel único ojo castaño y asintió. Entonces le pidió que le diera el menjunje cada un par de horas. Sango tomó nota y al poco tiempo volvía a estar sola con Miroku, apesadumbrada y con mucho miedo. Dentro de la cabaña había una atmósfera asfixiante, aunque sea para ella. Tanto como le costaba verlo, le costaba sacarle la vista de encima. El rostro de Miroku siempre le había atraído, después de todo no dejaba de ser un hombre muy guapo, pero no era eso lo que no la dejaba apartar la vista. Era el sufrimiento que mostraban sus expresiones. Lo que fuera que estaba soñando, debía ser horrible.

Desesperada por no poder cambiar eso, se acercó a él y volvió a mojar la tela que cubría su frente.

—Su Excelencia —murmuró. Posó una de sus manos sobre el rostro caliente de él, que se removió inquieto. Estuvo a punto de volver a alejarse, pero notó que su expresión se suavizaba.

—Sango…

Sango retiró la mano y lo observó alarmada. Le ponía nerviosa que se diera cuenta que estaba tan cerca de él, pero dejó de temer al instante. Los ojos vidriosos de Miroku le indicaban que no sería capaz de recordar eso. Se apuró a remojar el trapo y volver a ponérselo sobre el rostro.

—Te encuentras bien —susurró él. Levantó un brazo, el que no palpitaba continuamente y le acarició el rostro. Sango se sonrojó. No podía ser de otra manera, porque Miroku era el único que lograba confundirla y erizarle cada cabello del cuerpo con solo decir su nombre.

—Claro que sí, Su Excelencia. Pero usted absorbió mucho veneno —siguió, limpiando las gotas de sudor en su cara con infinita paciencia—. Debe descansar para mejorarse.

—Sí —dijo él—. Deberías irte ahora, Sango. El agujero… el agujero se abrirá pronto.

—¿Qué?

Sango palideció, su mano a mitad de camino, la tela goteando. Miroku cerró los ojos y sintió el palpitar una vez más, tan fuerte. Temía. Temía que se abriera allí mismo, que lo devoraba del mismo modo que devoró a su padre. Temía que Sango se perdiera con él en el infinito, en la nada, que se perdiera de una estupenda vida, la que merecía… temía tanto y tenía tanto frío.

—Vete, Sango, vete ahora.

Lo sentía, se romperían los encantamientos, el rosario estallaría y las cuentas volarían por los aires y luego dejarían de existir, o existirían para siempre sin poder verse nunca.

Sango miró su rostro, a esa expresión de dolor que no se iba, y luego miró la mano maldita. No había nada allí que indicara que estaba por desatarse, que estaba por engullirlos. Se inclinó por sobre Miroku y agarró la mano derecha del monje, con fuerza. Miroku reaccionó incorporándose, a pesar del dolor en todo su cuerpo y echando la mano hacia atrás. Solo logró que el cuerpo de Sango se precipitara sobre él, porque ella no lo soltó.

—¡Sango!

—Tranquilícese, Su Excelencia —dijo ella, con vestigios de dolor en su voz. El movimiento había sido brusco y le regaló un relámpago de dolor en su torso. A pesar de eso, se hallaba nerviosa. Sentía las mejillas arder. Miroku estaba desnudo bajo las mantas que lo habían cubierto, con la sola excepción del tekkō que cubría su mano maldita. Estaba transpirando, y sus ojos vidriosos, azules, solo la miraban a ella. Su respiración se había acelerado y sostenía su brazo con su mano libre, con una insistencia que podría haberla lastimado—. Tranquilícese. Está bien.

—¡No! Debes irte ahor-

—Miroku —lo interrumpió ella con firmeza. El monje se calló de inmediato, más que nada por la sorpresa de que lo llamara por su nombre—, tienes fiebre y puede que estés imaginando cosas. Pero estarás bien. Déjame ver tu brazo.

El monje la observó durante un momento, dubitativo. Tenía el rostro de Sango a escasos centímetros del suyo, y el cuerpo de ella casi con totalidad sobre él. Por supuesto, Sango no había soltado su mano. Intentó controlarse. Respiró profundo un par de veces, intentando leer su estado. Estaba confundido. Seguía latiéndole el brazo, pero era cierto que podía ser solo a causa del veneno. No significaba que se abriría ahora, no importaba que así comenzara todo en sus pesadillas… ¿cierto?

Con cuidado, llevó su mano (que Sango aún se negaba a soltar) al frente, permitiéndoles a ambos separarse. Ahora la exterminadora lo examinó. Por supuesto que no podía decir mucho, pero no sentía nada extraño alrededor de la mano maldita. El rosario estaba en perfecto estado, y la tela que cubría la mayor parte de su antebrazo estaba tan bien posicionado como siempre.

—¿Lo ve?... todo está bien.

Miroku miró su mano, abriendo y cerrándola. Supuso que sí. De momento todo estaba bien. Miró a Sango, que lo observaba preocupado. Pero, ¿cuánto duraría ese momento? No le gustaba ver los signos de temor en el rostro de Sango, no importaba cuándo le gustara el interés de ella, no le importaba que estuviera tan cerca, y que si respiraba con nerviosismo fuera por él. Podría haber muerto ese día. Diablos, todavía podía morir. Y ella estaba ahí, sufriendo y esperando.

Siempre estaban en constante espera. Solo andando a la deriva, eso era lo único que hacían estando juntos. Lo único que hacía estando con ella era esperar, y lo mejor que podía hacer era soñar que todo saldría bien. No lo entendía. No entendía cómo había permitido todo eso, porque no hacía más que dañarla. Después de todo, del todo el grupo era el que más probabilidades tenía de morir de un momento a otro.

—Debe volver a recostarse, Su Excelencia.

—No… —comenzó él, y antes de que Sango pudiera replicar algo, siguió con mayor seguridad—. No. Prefiero mantenerme así. Esto no pasa todos los días.

—Cielos, espero que no —exclamó ella—. Está muy enfermo, y debe descansar.

—Descansaré en un momento. Solo…

—Excelencia, por favor…

Miroku negó con la cabeza. Sango tomó aire, armándose de paciencia. Sabía lo que era tratar con gente enferma, pero con Miroku era aún más difícil.

—Miroku…

Miroku cerró los ojos. Estaba muy bien escuchar su nombre de su boca. Podría llegar a acostumbrarse, ¿y qué haría luego? Sango arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró, preocupada. No. Debía insistir en el descanso. Pero entonces Miroku abrió los ojos de nuevo y el azul la cegó el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera hablar.

—Descansaré dentro de un momento, Sango. Escúchame, porque nunca volveremos a estar solos de nuevo, no así y necesito…

Sango solo pudo preguntarse de qué estaba hablando, pero sintió que su corazón se salteó un latido y no fue capaz de abrir la boca. Por su lado, Miroku tomó aire. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, jamás hablaría y las cosas seguirían como siempre. Y lo que él necesitaba era saber que podía morir en paz, ya fuera esa noche o el próximo invierno.

—Necesito que lo sepas —dijo. Sus manos se posaron en los antebrazos de Sango, y luego se aferraron a ellos como si fueran su única salvación. Las pulsaciones de Sango se dispararon, su rostro se coloreó. La mirada de Miroku era muy intensa, y en ese momento _sabía_ , como en todos los otros momentos, siempre haciéndose los desentendidos…

» Yo… —comenzó—, imaginé… yo siempre imaginé, siempre quise verte como una amiga. Sango, conté con que fueras una amiga, pero… No puedo. Eres más que una amiga, y aunque haya intentado renunciar, regalar estos sentimientos, no lo consigo. Pero escúchame, escúchame ahora —insistió, cuando notó que lo interrumpiría—. No puedo estar contigo. Jamás.

—¿Qué?...

—Me niego. ¿Has escuchado? Me niego. Ya no quiero que te hagas ninguna esperanza. Vete, Sango.

—Pero… Su Excelencia.

—¡Vete!

El último grito, mientras la soltaba, desencadenó un ataque de tos. Shippō, que había estado rondado la cabaña por si acaso se requería su ayuda, corrió de inmediato en busca de Kaede, asustado. A pesar de sus sentimientos dañados, Sango se apresuró a intentar recostar y tapar a Miroku, pero él se negó, evadiendo su contacto.

—Vete, Sango.

Mientras Sango se incorporaba con los ojos llorosos y Kaede ingresaba presurosa en la cabaña, Miroku se preguntó si acaso ella podría entenderlo alguna vez. Pero no recordaría nada de eso. Se desmayó.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron de manera lenta y penosa. Sango no salía de su cabaña, bajo la excusa de su recuperación. Inuyasha y Kagome intentaban entender qué había ocurrido durante su breve ausencia, pero no obtuvieron respuesta de nadie. Shippō y Kaede desconocían las causas del alejamiento de Sango, Miroku seguía mayormente inconsciente, y la exterminadora se negaba redondamente a hablar de eso. Kagome no pudo menos que suponer que _no_ se trataba de la "mano maldita", e Inuyasha que se trataba exactamente de eso, de la maldición de Naraku.

El avance de Miroku fue lento. Había empeorado considerablemente luego de discutir con Sango, al punto que Kaede creyó que no llegaría a ver la luz del nuevo sol. Sin embargo, lo logró, casi al mismo tiempo que volvían Inuyasha y Kagome (dormida sobre su compañero) con las hierbas de Jinenji, un buen manojo de ellas con diversos fines medicinales. A partir de allí, y haciendo uso de las hierbas, el estado general de Miroku comenzó a mejorar.

A pesar de que Kagome e Inuyasha solían hablar entre ellos sobre lo que pudo haber pasado entre Miroku y Sango, no lograban obtener respuestas de ningún lado. Inuyasha comenzaba a creer que Miroku fingía estar dormido, y Kagome ya tenía claro que Sango no aceptaría que se hablara del tema. Pero todos sabían que esa situación no podía extenderse mucho más, pues ambos comenzaban a sanar. Sea como sea que terminara aquello, terminaría pronto.

Finalmente, un día como cualquier otro, Miroku se apareció en la cabaña de Kaede. Inuyasha levantó la cara de la porción de ramen que Kagome le había preparado. Shippō gritó de alegría, y Kagome se apuró a ir hasta él y ayudarle a caminar hacia el centro de la cabaña. Sango bajó la cabeza y se concentró en su comida. A Kaede, como era usual, no le pasó esto inadvertido, y tampoco el hecho de que Miroku dirigió un rápido vistazo a la exterminadora con expresión curiosa.

—Gracias, señorita Kagome —dijo Miroku una vez se sentó junto a Inuyasha.

—Aún sigues débil, no deberías haber venido.

Miroku sonrió.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, perruno amigo, pero ya me hacía falta salir de esa cabaña.

—De todos modos, deberías descansar más, Miroku —aseguró Kagome. Luego vio que el monje estaba mirando a Sango. La exterminadora aún no había levantado la mirada del tazón, se dedicaba a comer de manera lenta y delicada. Inuyasha captó la mirada de Kagome y negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. "Mejor no meternos en este asunto, Kagome", era lo que decía su mirada. A Kagome eso le resultaba difícil, porque amaba resolver problemas y, la verdad, no le gustaba verlos distanciados.

Le dieron un tazón de comida a Miroku y continuaron con la velada en silencio. Un silencio que poco a poco comenzaba a ser más denso. Miroku se encontraba confundido. Imaginaba que _algo_ había ocurrido durante sus febriles días anteriores, pero no terminaba de darse una idea de qué. Inuyasha y Kagome se comportaban como de costumbre, pero la indiferencia de Sango lo estaba matando lentamente.

—¿Te sientes mal? Creo que ya estuviste levantado mucho rato —dijo Inuyasha. Miroku lo miró durante un segundo y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy mucho mejor. Las hierbas han funcionado a la perfección. Y sus cuidados. Muchas gracias.

Sango lo observó durante un segundo, lo suficiente para darse perfecta cuenta de que estaba actuando raro. Bajó la mirada justo a tiempo, porque el monje se había girado a verla. Seguía evadiéndolo. Se preguntaba qué había hecho…

—Muchas gracias por la comida —murmuró Sango, haciendo una rápida reverencia. Luego se incorporó y se dirigió fuera de la cabaña. Miroku la siguió con la vista, y el resto se dedicó a observarlo a él.

—Ahora que estás despierto, ¿me puedes decir qué rayos le hiciste?

Miroku se giró a verlo con asombro.

—¿Qué pude haberle hecho si estuve inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo?

—¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó Kaede, mirándolo fijamente. Miroku intentó hacer memoria. Tenía un vago recuerdo de verla sentado a su lado, cuidando de él, pero no más que eso.

—No. Pero lo averiguaré enseguida.

—Miroku, no seas imbécil, aún…

El monje hizo caso omiso. Se incorporó y rechazó la ayuda de Kagome para caminar. Se encontraba cansado y le costaba moverse a la velocidad acostumbrada, las fuerzas le fallaban de vez en cuando, pero eso tenía que hacerlo solo. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de nada, pero si le había hecho algo, lo había hecho en tal estado que ni siquiera lo recordaba con claridad, y eso lo asustaba.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de Sango, que ya le llevaban muchos pasos de ventaja. Pensó en llamarla para evitar que siga caminando, pero llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente solo lograría que caminara más rápido. Así que se guardó el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo y apuró el pasó. Llegó justo a tiempo, pues Sango recién abría la puerta de su cabaña.

—Sango —murmuró, agitado y sosteniéndose el costado. Sango se sobresaltó y se giró. Miroku había palidecido y no parecía que se podría mantener en pie durante mucho tiempo más. A pesar de que aún le dolía demasiado cómo la había tratado, se acercó a él y lo ayudó a ingresar a la cabaña.

Miroku le agradeció una vez pudo sentarse y recuperar la respiración. Aún tenía comprometido el sistema respiratorio, pero mejoraba a ritmo acelerado. Pronto, el veneno de las saimyōshō quedaría atrás. Miró a Sango, que se había sentado frente a él a una distancia prudente y lo observaba con expresión confundida.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Su Excelencia?

El monje la observó durante un momento, intentando evaluar su expresión. No podía conseguir nada seguro de ella. Parecía confundida y dolida, y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué había hecho para hacerla sentir así… tan incómoda frente a él.

—Venía… quería saber si estás bien. Te veías muy incómoda. Me ignoras y eso es poco común en ti.

—¿En verdad?... —murmuró Sango, mirándolo con atención—. ¿No recuerda?

—¿Te he hecho algo? —Miroku se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, asustado. Era imposible que le hubiera hecho algún daño. Para empezar, Miroku no era violento, y hacía tiempo que lo máximo que se permitía con Sango era tomarla con deliberada autoridad de la cintura, eso ya lograba que se sonrojara por completo, algo que en particular adoraba y le era más que suficiente.

—Es algo que dijo, Su Excelencia. Está bien. Lo superaré. Solo necesito tiempo.

Miroku frunció el ceño. ¿Algo que dijo? ¿Qué pudo haber dicho que la hiciera sentir mal estando a su alrededor? Si tan solo pudiera recordar…

—Sango, ¿podrías ser más específica?

—No. Quiero que se vaya, Excelencia. Llamaré a Inuyasha para que le ayude.

—Sango, realmente quisiera aclarar nuestra situación antes…

—No hay nada que aclarar —masculló ella, apretando a continuación los labios. Lo miró lo más fríamente que pudo y se dio cuenta que solo podía verlo con dolor reflejado en su mirar—. Quiero que se vaya ahora. Ahora, Miroku —agregó, antes de que pidiera replicar nada más.

Miroku tomó aire, sorprendido. No podía estar seguro de qué le había dicho, pero sí estaba seguro de que había escuchado su nombre de la boca de Sango anteriormente. Bajó la cabeza, resignado. Había dañado a Sango de alguna forma, y ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo. Qué patético.

—De acuerdo, Sango. Lo que sea que te haya hecho, lo lamento.

Se incorporó con dificultad y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aun cuando lo que más deseaba era solucionar lo que fuera que había pasado entre ellos. Sin embargo, si Sango le ordenaba irse, se iría. Sango lo observó, apretando los dientes. "¿Lo que sea que te haya hecho?", se preguntó, mirándolo con creciente resentimiento. "¿Lo siente? Ni siquiera lo recuerda…".

—¿Por qué? —preguntó entonces, incorporándose. Miroku detuvo su andar y se giró. Las lágrimas quemaban en los ojos de Sango—. ¿Por qué dijo eso? Es imposible que no lo recuerde.

Se acercó a él un paso. Sentía muchas ganas de zarandearlo y luego echarlo de allí, pero estaban venciendo las ganas de saber los motivos de su rechazo.

—Sango, ni siquiera…

—Si soy más que una amiga, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos nunca? ¿Por qué me dijo algo así?

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sango, calientes, y caían sin pena ni gloria sobre el piso. Miroku la observaba, con el corazón latiendo fuerte, queriendo romper sus costillas. ¿Acaso…? Intentó hacer memoria, pero recordaba muy poco de las primeras noches; el veneno y las pesadillas era lo único que lograba ver perfectamente. Recordaba haber visto a Inuyasha y a Sango, pero no las conversaciones que mantuvieron, si acaso las hubo.

—¿Por qué? —insistió ella—. ¿Ni siquiera puede decirme eso?

Miroku tragó. Intentaba pensar en qué responder, pero ni siquiera sabía qué había pretendido al decirle algo así. Y de repente vio a Sango, con expresión torturada frente a él, mientras la tomaba fuerte de los brazos y le aseguraba que _jamás_ podía estar con ella. El fuerte latido en su mano reapareció, se extendió lentamente por su brazo derecho. Nunca lo abandonaría.

—Ahora recuerdo…

Sango apretó los labios y se limpió las lágrimas sin prestar atención y sin correr la mirada. Miroku la observó. Sufría, pero era preferible ese sufrimiento. Era como si alguien le estuviera apretando el pecho en ese momento.

—Ahora recuerdo —repitió—. Lo lamento. Solo dije la verdad, Sango.

Se giró, intentando escapar de allí. Si se quedaba un segundo más, todo el coraje que tuvo en ese momento para renunciar a ella se escaparía de él. Solo le quedaría abrazarla contra él y decirle que lo perdonara, que solo quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Tal vez había sido lento apropósito, o tal vez se movía más lentamente por culpa de su lenta recuperación, o tal vez Sango se movió mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

La exterminadora apoyó su mano contra la puerta, impidiendo que Miroku saliera. Él la miró quedo durante un segundo.

—Deja que me vaya, Sango. Tú tampoco me quieres aquí.

—No se irá hasta que no me responda… ¿era verdad, todo?

—Sí. No pue… no quiero estar contigo. Jamás.

A Sango se le escapó una lágrima y le miró con más intensidad, parpadeando varias veces para alejar el agua de sus ojos.

—¿Y lo anterior?

—¿Qué anterior?

—¿Soy más que una amiga?

Miroku la miró seriamente durante un momento. Estaba siendo fuerte. Intentaba alejarse. Y dado que la estaba lastimando, merecía la verdad… ella más que nadie.

—Sí. Mucho más que eso.

Sango asintió, otra lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

—¿Y ha intentado alejar esos sentimientos?

Miroku le regaló una triste sonrisa.

—Demasiado tarde… caí muy rápido, soy débil. Tú me conoces, tú sabes cuán débil soy. Luego ya era tarde para alejarlos, e imposible contigo cerca.

Sango reprimió un sollozo y volvió a parpadear para alejar las lágrimas. Odiaba eso, cuánto le dolía. Miroku también odiaba hacerle eso, pero era mejor, estaba seguro.

—Tú querías saber. Ahora lo sabes, Sango. Déjame salir, sigamos con nuestras vidas.

—¿Cómo si nada? ¿Cómo si no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación?

—Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte. Entiéndeme.

—¡No! ¡No te entiendo! —Los gritos de Sango se escucharon fuera de la cabaña. Intentó retomar la calma—. Explíquese, Su Excelencia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sango? Estoy renunciando a ti. Me niego a que formes parte de… —Miroku alzó las manos y las dejó caer, exasperado. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir—. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Sango recuperó la compostura y lo observó. Miroku parecía más cansado que antes, más adolorido también. Sus ojos azules mostraban tanto sufrimiento como cuando despertó de sus pesadillas unas noches atrás.

—Nada de lo que dice. ¿Por qué renunciaría?

—Sango. Mírame… ni siquiera puedo usar mi agujero sin estar tocando las puertas de la muerte. No sabemos cuándo podamos matar a Naraku, y si acaso eso me liberará de mi maldición. Tampoco sabemos cuándo puede desatarse y llevarme… ¿por qué te haría algo así? ¿Por qué querría que te quedarás conmigo? ¿No has perdido suficiente?

—¿Es eso? ¿Su maldición?

—Lo dices como si no fuera nada —murmuró él, frunciendo el ceño—. Mi maldición puede consumirme ahora o dentro de muchos años. Si acaso sobrevivo tanto, viviríamos a la expectativa. Podrías tener una familia, Sango, podrías casarte y tener muchos hijos, y ser feliz, vivir sin preocupaciones. No puedes darte una idea del pánico que me genera imaginarme contigo y con hijos y luego perderlos a todos, y que _tú_ tengas que sufrir, que nuestros hijos deban verme desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… Sango, ¿lo ves ahora?

—Entonces…

—Y ni siquiera podría funcionar —siguió Miroku, emocionado—. Podrías darte cuenta que no soy indicado para ti. Podrían molestarte mis manías, ya sé cuánto odias que coquetee, eso podría hartarte… podría morir, tú podrías…

Calló. No le gustaba imaginarse escenarios así. Odiaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Odiaba estar hablando del asunto, y odiaba lastimarla como lo estaba haciendo. Odiaba también renunciar a la única mujer con la que se había imaginado un futuro juntos. Pero era lo mejor, le ahorraría disgustos.

—Entonces —volvió a hablar Sango. Lo observaba con brío, y a Miroku le fue imposible mirar hacia otro lado—. Es más fácil no atreverse en lo absoluto por miedo a que no funcione. Nunca lo había visto como un cobarde hasta este momento.

—No es eso —se apuró a agregar él—. Podrías ser feliz. Te estoy dando la posibilidad de ser feliz.

—Con alguien más —finalizó ella—. Quiero ser feliz con usted. Si no fuera tan cobarde, tal vez podría serlo.

Más lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas. Vaya hombre se había elegido para enamorarse. Le abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso.

—Ahora ya sé. Así que puede irse.

Miroku no se movió del lugar. No podía sacarle la vista de encima. Sango se limpió las lágrimas y observó un punto indefinido de la pared frente suyo, esperando estoica a que se marchara. Él dudó. De repente sus excusas eran muy malas. Ella lo quería a él, tal como era…

Tal vez sí era un cobarde.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral, de espaldas a ella. Sango comenzaba a recuperar la compostura, pero sabía que pronto volvería a llorar. Cuando lo hiciera, sí necesitaría la compañía de Kagome, de lo contrario, no sabría cómo hacer para no estallar.

Miroku quiso decir algo. No pudo.

Se fue.

* * *

Pasaron otros dos fríos días de descanso fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Se sentaban junto al resto de sus amigos y comían en falsa cordialidad. "Buenos días, Su Excelencia", "¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Sango?", "Mis heridas están mejorando, ¿y usted?". Pura basura.

Miroku podía administrarse sus hierbas medicinales y Sango cambiarse las vendas. Inuyasha se contuvo de golpear a Miroku hasta que reaccionara, y Kagome lloró junto a Sango hasta que la exterminadora se sentía vacía de lágrimas. Ella le aseguró que estaba bien así, que se recuperaría. Kagome más que nunca sintió que debía actuar, pero algo en las miradas de Miroku y Sango se lo impidió. Lo que fuera que se hubieran dicho (algo que ambos habían mantenido en secreto), los había _dañado_. Su intervención no serviría de nada. Consideraba que solo los lastimaría más.

Eso era algo que debían hacer solos: arreglar lo que rompieron o dejarlo morir.

—Si ya se curaron, será mejor que sigamos camino. Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo estando aquí.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó Kagome. Miró luego a sus compañeros, como disculpándose por el comportamiento del medio demonio—. Si necesitan más tiempo para recuperarse de las heridas, estoy segura de que podemos tomarnos unos días más de descanso.

Inuyasha bufó. Miroku los miró. Iba a agregar que él ya se encontraba en condiciones de seguir camino, pero el hanyō no se lo permitió.

—Podemos quedarnos todo un mes si lo quieres, jamás van a _recuperarse_ —gruñó. Las mejillas de Sango se colorearon y las de Miroku empalidecieron. Kagome abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de encontrar las palabras justas. Inuyasha se incorporó, con el ceño fruncido—. Y a mí ya me hartaron. Mientras perdemos el tiempo acá, Naraku todavía sigue recolectando fragmentos.

Aún enojado, se giró y se alejó, dejándolos a todos en silencio en la cabaña. Kaede se incorporó también, sin dejar de observar que Miroku y Sango habían bajado la cabeza, concentrados en su comida. Shippō se mantuvo en silencio junto a Kagome, y Kagome miraba a Kaede preguntándose _qué_ decir.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos veremos más tarde —dijo la anciana, y con la misma seguridad que siempre la acompañaba, siguió los pasos de Inuyasha.

Kagome miró a Miroku, que tenía el ceño fruncido y movía su comida de lado a lado. Luego a Sango, que tanto había llorado y que le había asegurado que _estaría bien_ , con su pose cansada y rostro compungido. Tomó aire.

—¡Oh! Cierto, debemos ayudar a Haru, ¿recuerdas, Shippō?

Shippō la miró confundido durante dos segundos y luego sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Claro! Tenemos mucho que hacer. Y creo que Kirara querrá acompañarnos.

—Estoy segura —sonrió Kagome. Miroku la observaba con recelo, había cierto miedo vagando en sus ojos azules. Sango le dirigía una mirada de reproche, pues sabía lo que planeaba… pero dejarlos solos no resolvería nada. Kagome sabía eso también, que el mero hecho de estar solos no solucionaría nada. Hablarlo lo solucionaría. Apostaba a eso—. Bien. Los veremos luego.

Se apuró a incorporarse, con Shippō en su espalda y Kirara en sus brazos, y caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta. Sango se incorporó también, dejando su plato de comida a la mitad.

—Espera, Kagome, los acompañaré.

Miroku clavó la vista en la espalda de Sango, que se alejaba. Se sentía un imbécil dejándola ir, siguiendo con el juego de la indiferencia y de los buenos amigos. Pero, ¿qué haría para retenerla, para arreglar lo que había hecho? Por obra de esos poderes que solo la amistad otorga, captó la mirada de Kagome. Y entonces habló, sin importar que no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo, pero con una corazonada que estaba dispuesto a seguir.

—Sango, espera.

La exterminadora fulminó con la mirada a Kagome, que ni siquiera pudo verla a la cara antes de dejar la cabaña a toda prisa. Sango se volvió, observando a Miroku con esa máscara de fingida naturalidad que se había puesto luego de su distanciamiento.

—¿Excelencia?

—Creo… —Miroku dejó el plato con su comida sobre la pequeña mesa y la invitó a sentarse frente a él con un gesto de su mano—. Creo que tal vez deberíamos hablar.

Sango alzó una ceja. Comenzaba a enojarse. Ya había sufrido suficiente como para tener que seguir _escuchando_.

—¿Quiere hablar aún _más_?

Miroku la observó durante algunos segundos que le parecieron muy, muy largos. No. No quería hablar más, pero tenía que solucionar el problema que había originado. Estaba claro que _todos_ estaban incómodos por esos sentimientos difíciles de ocultar y que tardarían mucho en desaparecer.

—No será demasiado, Sango. Lo prometo.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Entonces dígalo.

Sango no se acercó a él ni se sentó. Se mantuvo a medio camino de la puerta, dispuesta a escuchar lo que él dijera y luego huir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que dijera, pero… seguía siendo Miroku. Al final, siempre que él le hablara, ella estaría ahí para escucharlo. Sin importar cuanto la lastimara.

Miroku no se gastó en pedirle que se sentara. Era obvio que estaba tomando una actitud defensiva. Podía ver en su rostro que seguía lastimada, pero también estaba seguro de estar obrando bien. Era lo mejor, a pesar de que sentía que se desmoronaban las excusas. Comenzaba a creer que lo hacía por miedo a _perder_. Tal como había dicho ella.

—De acuerdo —murmuró él. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, rezando encontrar las palabras primero, las fuerzas para decirlas luego. Tomó aire y se incorporó bajo la atenta mirada de Sango. Luego se acercó unos pasos hacia ella. Su cuerpo se sentía mejor, su alma…—. Sango, no creo que funcione esto de fingir que nada ocurrió.

—Fue su idea, ¿lo recuerda? Fue lo único que _pudo ofrecerme._

La voz y las palabras de Sango eran hirientes. Así supo Miroku que estaba dolida, y mucho. Quería hacerlo sufrir tanto como ella sufría. Que despistada… ¿no se había enterado aún cuánto le dolía a él?

—Sí, en ese momento. Lo pensé mejor —murmuró luego—. Tengo otra alternativa. Creo que esta será la mejor de todas.

Sango alzó las cejas, inquisitiva.

—Me iré —aseguró Miroku. Observó la expresión de sorpresa de Sango, y luego le regaló una triste sonrisa—. He vagado solo mucho tiempo antes de encontrarme con Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome, no será difícil volver a eso. Y ustedes estarán bien, incluso puedo resultar una carga con esas malditas saimyōshō.

Sango guardó silencio. ¿Hablaba en serio? Sus palabras no habían servido de nada… Miroku seguía firme en su decisión de mantenerse alejado de ella, usando cada vez peores excusas.

—¿De veras?... —susurró Sango. Arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Llegaría a dejarnos como si no significáramos nada?

—Sango, pareces no darte cuenta de cuánto me cuesta hacer esto. Pero vernos todos los días no nos ayudará. Seguirá lastimándonos.

 _Y, sinceramente, no creo poder mantenerme firme en mi decisión teniéndote cerca a diario_. Se lo hubiera dicho, pero Sango rompió el contacto visual. ¿Estaría muy mal decirle que la amaba? Se lo estaba diciendo con esa acción, pero sentía la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta.

No. No podía.

—Me iré esta misma tarde. Por favor, Sango —siguió. Sango levantó el rostro. Una vez más tenía los ojos nublados—…, te pediría que no me odies. Ahora me doy cuenta que, si eso te resulta más fácil, pues…

—No puedo odiarlo. Ya lo intenté —dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía desesperada. No creía que llegarían a ese punto, y no quería que se alejara—. No tiene que irse, Su Excelencia. Juntos somos más fuertes. El grupo no sería lo mismo sin usted.

—Sango…

—Encontraremos la manera de volver a ser amigos. Dolerá durante un tiempo y lo olvidaremos…

Miroku negó con la cabeza, incapaz siquiera de mostrarle una sonrisa de las más tristes de su repertorio.

—Jamás podré ser tu amigo. No soportaría ver cómo te enamoras de alguien más. Pero es lo que deseo, así… ya ves, estoy en un conflicto. Será más fácil si me alejo, para ti y para mí.

Sango negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Miroku le sonrió. Sus ojos azules estaban tristes y vacíos. Se acercó más a ella, que se había quedado ya sin palabras, le tomó las manos y las apretó, con cariño. Quiso decirle algo relevante. Algo fuerte, algo que no olvidaría. Se marcharía antes de la tarde: se largaría en ese momento, porque no aguantaría más en el mismo pueblo que Sango.

Le quería decir "Te buscaré cuando mi maldición no exista", esperando secretamente que no haya seguido adelante sin él. Algo como "Pensaré en ti todos los días, aunque no me creas", preguntándose si ella también pensaría en él.

No le dijo nada. Le soltó las manos, le acarició la mejilla con paciencia milenaria, raspándole la piel porque su pulgar era áspero. Luego se alejó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de que fuera muy tarde, se perdiera entre los ojos castaños y no le quedara más opción que quedarse con ella hasta morir.

—Es usted muy egoísta —dijo ella, girándole a verle la espalda ancha, el cabello negro atado en esa cola que ya le era tan familiar. Miroku se giró a verla, incapaz de abrir la puerta e irse. Le resultaba tortuoso, sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla—. No le basta con decidir por mí. Ahora también decide por el grupo entero. Y todo para que a _usted_ no le duela. Aunque sea podría ser sincero respecto a eso.

Miroku no dijo palabra. Bajó la mirada al suelo. Era el momento de irse, lo sabía, pero parecía clavado allí.

—¿También pensaba irse sin decirle nada a nadie? —preguntó ella luego, y por el fugaz fruncimiento de cejas de Miroku supo que había acertado—. Si no le importa como yo me sienta, puede pensar en nuestros amigos. ¿Cómo cree que se sentirán Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippō? Es muy tarde para escapar ahora, Excelencia. Usted ya formó una familia.

Sango se acercó a él. Observó la mano masculina sobre la puerta, apoyándola con fuerza. Luego su otra mano en puño y su expresión apenada. Sus ojos eran un mar de sufrimiento que se clavaban en los de ella. Miroku tenía ganas de que lo frenara. Que le dijera que se comportaba como un imbécil y que ya dejara esos juegos. Estaba tan cerca de él…

—Deje de ser tan cobarde, Su Excelencia —murmuró ella, a un palmo de distancia. Batallaba contra las lágrimas que querían escapar, producto de la rabia que la situación le generaba y del dolor de perderlo, pues estaba arriesgándose demasiado—. Deje de ser tan egoísta.

Miroku titubeó. "Egoísta seria besarte", pensó. Y su mirada se iba una y otra vez a esa boca perfecta. Se perdía en los ojos castaños, en la intensidad de esa mirada, y le producía un intenso cosquilleo la cercanía de la exterminadora. Su fuerza de voluntad menguaba.

"El momento de irse es ahora", se dijo. Aún estaba a tiempo, solo debía voltearse y salir. El aire fresco del exterior le ayudaría a despejarse, a armarse de valor para irse sin mirar atrás. Pensó que, si Sango se movía un centímetro más cerca, si lo agarraba del brazo, siquiera si rozaba su mano, no podría escapar. Y deseaba que hiciera cualquiera de esas cosas. Se conformaba con que moviera los labios, porque ya lo tenía hipnotizado.

Sango no hizo nada, porque no era así del modo que quería a ese hombre. Miroku siempre había sido decidido, seguro de sí mismo, galán, siempre había estado dispuesto a todo. ¿Por qué ahora iba a tener que seducirlo para tenerlo con ella? ¡Que eligiera! ¡Que la eligiera a ella!

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No habían sido más que unos pocos segundos, pero sentía que se habían convertido en largos minutos.

—Debo irme —dijo, en voz alta, para armarse de valor—. Es lo mejor. Lo siento.

Sango no dijo nada ni cambió de expresión. Miroku se movió hacia ella, la mano que apoyaba contra la puerta bajó por voluntad propia, y, como atraído por un imán, sus labios se unieron a los de Sango. Cerró los ojos, entregándose, sabiendo que había caído en la tentación. Sintió los labios calientes, salados de Sango, supo que finalmente las lágrimas caían hasta fundirse en su beso.

Miroku se separó un centímetro y la miró, seguro de que entonces sí, sería imposible, se había atado a ella, porque, ¿quién podría escapar luego de probar sus labios? Los ojos de Sango estaban claros, ya no había lágrimas, solo los caminos de ellas mejillas abajo.

—Cielos… —murmuró—. Lo siento.

Sango sonrió. Miroku la miró a los ojos, tomó aire y volvió a besarla. Esta vez, una de sus manos fue directo a su rostro, el pulgar en su mejilla, el resto de sus dedos alcanzando el nacimiento del cabello en su nuca. La mano libre tomó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Sango hizo caso omiso del pequeño dolor por la herida en su abdomen, porque sentía otro montón de cosas que lo opacaban.

El aire les hizo falta antes de lo que hubieran querido. Se separaron, con las mejillas rojas ella y una sonrisa en la boca de él.

—Soy un imbécil —susurró. Escondió el rostro contra la piel de ella, en su cuello. Sus manos se fueron hacia la espalda de la exterminadora, no sentía las fuerzas para separarla de sí. Le gustaba sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, parecía hecho a medida. La piel y el cabello de Sango tenían un perfume irresistible. Realmente se sentía idiota—. Soy _débil_.

Sango reprimió una risita y también el golpe que tenía ganas de darle desde que había comenzado todo aquello. Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Imbécil, cobarde, egoísta o débil, o cualquier combinación de esas características, así lo que quería. Mañoso y pervertido, que ahora no se atrevía a bajar sus manos de la línea de su cadera, como si de repente todas las curvas de Sango hubieran desaparecido, porque quería aferrarse más a su alma que a su cuerpo.

—Quédate con nosotros —le pidió Sango, en un susurro—. Quédate conmigo.

¿Cómo iba a negarse a algo así? Se apretó más contra ella, olió el perfume de su cabello. Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando en silencio.

—Déjame elegirte —siguió Sango.

Ja… ¿tenía otras opciones? Huir parecía imposible, y convencer a Sango de algo era incluso más difícil que convencer al cabeza dura de Inuyasha. Aún con todos los peligros que tenían adelante, no lograría convencer a Sango de que era mejor seguir caminos separados, y comenzaba a hacerse muy difícil convencerse de lo mismo.

—De acuerdo —dijo. Sus dedos apretaron la espalda de Sango, pero aún no lograba fundirse con ella—. Bien, de acuerdo, sí.

Se separó de ella y la miró a la cara, permitió que le limpiara el rostro, y le devolvió la sonrisa, porque se sentía imbécil y débil, y también el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—¿Tú me eliges a mí? —le preguntó Sango.

Se enamoró de ella inmediatamente, ¿cómo no iba a elegirla?

—Sí. Sí, Sango.

 **fin**


End file.
